User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 39 (Sub), 31 (Dub)
Return to Episode 38 (Sub), 30 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 40 (Sub), 32 (Dub) Japanese title: What’s Going On!? Miyuki’s Messed-Up Cinderella!! English title: A Fairytale Ending! When I first heard last episode’s preview of this one, it immediately reminded me of a similar episode in Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure! (spoilers in the link), a later season of Pretty Cure. Both have the same premise: the main characters and the villains get sucked into the story of “Cinderella” and everything goes wonky. The Cinderella episode is my favorite episode of Mahoutsukai. so I’m hoping that this one will be a fun ride, too! This episode may be redundant, though, given that Miyuki entered “Cinderella” in the movie. How will this episode be different, other than a lack of Momotarou?? The episode starts with Miyuki/Emily entering the library in search of a new book to read. Dialogue is added where Emily sings to herself about the library. Miyuki/Emily then spots a glittering, white book lying on the floor. She picks it up and opens it, surmising from the glass slipper on the first page that the book is “Cinderella”. Miyuki/Emily is then shocked by her hand entering the page when she touches it. This summons a bright light, which she gets sucked into. Candy is thrown out of her bookbag as this happens. Dialogue is added where Emily asks, “What’s happening!?” Miyuki/Emily then falls down a chimney (dialogue is added where Emily says, “Oh, no! This is gonna hurt…”) and lands in an old-style house. After she finds herself all dirty and spies a huge castle in the distance, she realizes she’s Cinderella and gets excited. The dub adds dialogue over the shot of the castle where Emily says she isn’t in the library anymore. We get the opening themes. Like before, the Japanese opening theme contains clips from the movie, while the English opening theme remains unchanged. 39 01 movie 1.png|Momotaro 39 02 movie 2.png|Sun Wukong and company 39 03 movie 3.png|A giant Cinderella holds a tiny Akane. 39 04 movie 4.png|The One-Inch Boy. 39 05 movie 5.png|Urashima Tarou 39 06 movie 6.png|Evil Urashima Tarou floats by the Big Bad Wolf and a pig. 39 07 movie 7.png|Evil Cinderella crushes the pig's house. 39 08 movie 8.png|Nao, Yayoi, Akane, Miyuki, Candy, and Reika 39 09 movie 9.png|Miyuki 39 10 movie 10.png|Akane 39 11 movie 11.png|Yayoi 39 12 movie 12.png|Nao 39 13 movie 13.png|Reika 39 14 movie 14.png|A movie-only character, Nico 39 15 movie 15.png|A blast of darkness 39 16 movie 16.png|Princess Happy is blown away. 39 17 movie 17.png|De-powered Princess Sunny 39 18 movie 18.png|The Demon King, the movie's anatagonist, summons a dark beam. 39 19 movie 19.png|The beam flies towards Nico. 39 20 movie 20.png 39 21 movie 21.png|Princess Beauty, Princess Peace, Princess Sunny, and Princess March summon Pegasus's power. 39 22 movie 22.png|A new Cure Decor appears in Cure Happy's Smile Pact. 39 23 movie 23.png|Cure Happy applies blush. 39 24 movie 24.png|Ultra Cure Happy's armband appears. 39 25 movie 25.png|Ultra Cure Happy's boots appear. 39 26 movie 26.png|Ultra Cure Happy's skirt appears. 39 27 movie 27.png 39 28 movie 28.png Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where a crystal ball Majorina/Brooha has is lighting up. Majorina says that this means a book appeared in Märchenland; Brooha just says that she can create a super-bad ending with the book. We cut back to school. Akane/Kelsey notes that Miyuki/Emily is late for class, and Reika/Chloe says that she probably got distracted in the library (the dub has some dramatic irony where Chloe jokes that Emily got sucked into a book). Suddenly, Pop appears and shouts that something is gone. This necessitates another Pretty Cure Paper-Thin Coverup™. The sub has a pun where Reika covers up Pop’s repeated shouts of, “Nai!” ''(“It’s gone!”) with, ''“Nandemonai!” ''(“It’s nothing!”). The subtitles translate this as Reika saying, “What is gone?”, which doesn’t make much sense. The dub has Chloe covering up Pop’s cry of, “Without it, we’re toast!” with her talking about how much she loves toast. Then, Candy runs into the classroom and shouts that there’s trouble, and the girls cover her up by suddenly leaving the room. In the sub, one of the girls pretends to have said, “There’s trouble, kuru!”; in the dub, one of theme says they have to go find some toast. It turns out that the thing Pop was searching for was the book Miyuki/Emily got sucked into, which Candy gives to him. Reika/Chloe asks what’s going on, and Pop says that the book is the origin story of Cinderella. The sub gives the title card. The subtitles don’t mistranslate it exactly, but they make a grammatical error in which the hyphen is left out of “Messed-Up”. It doesn’t really matter, but I wanted to put it out there anyway. We cut to Miyuki/Emily, who is having a lot of fun as Cinderella, even though it means she’s cleaning everything. The others see all of this in the book. In the sub, we only hear Miyuki for a while, and then Pop narrates, revealing that the others are watching her; in the dub, the scene begins with Kelsey speaking over it, there’s a period where we only hear Emily, and Pop starts speaking earlier. In the sub, Akane says Miyuki’s having fun and Yayoi notes that the original Cinderella was unhappy in this situation; in the dub, Pop says that by taking Cinderella’s place in the book, Emily is fundamentally altering the entire story of Cinderella, and Lily says that Emily always wanted to become Cinderella. Reika/Chloe asks what the deal is with the book, and Pop explains that the origin story of Cinderella is connected to all of the Cinderella stories in the world, and that they’ll all be ruined if the book falls into evil hands. Right on cue, the Bad End/Shadow Realm trio appears to take the book and give it an unhappy ending. Pop says that if they succeed, all the Cinderella stories will have an unhappy ending. As the trio reaches to take the book Candy tries to shield it from them by jumping onto its pages. This sucks everyone into the book, except for Pop, for some reason. Dialogue is added where Kelsey says she hates the book. Pop tells the group that they all have to become main characters and protect Miyuki/Emily from an unhappy ending. We cut to Cinderella’s house. In the sub, the transition is a fade to black from the first scene and a cut to the next; in the dub, it’s a slide transition. Miyuki/Emily is still sweeping (in the dub, Emily rambles to herself as she does so). She stops for a moment to fantasize about eventually meeting the prince. However, she’s interrupted by Majorina/Brooha, who is playing the part of the wicked stepmother. Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute are the wicked stepsisters. I wonder if birds will claw their eyes out? It should be noted that the dub adds dialogue where Emily complains about the villains’ presence. The villains announce their intention to give “Cinderella” an unhappy ending, and Miyuki/Emily refuses to let them have their way. That doesn’t stop them from making her unhappy by ruining all of her efforts to clean (Miyuki/Emily ruins her own efforts to cook before Majorina/Brooha can do anything, though). When Wolfrun/Ulric appears before he gets her laundry dirty, dialogue is added where Ulric asks what Emily is doing. In the real world, Pop panics about how sad the villains are making Miyuki/Emily and wonders why the others haven’t appeared yet. We then cut back inside the book, where the villains have received an invitation to the prince’s ball. Miyuki/Emily is excited about finally being able to go to the ball; however, Majorina/Brooha traps her in a cage so she can’t go. Miyuki/Emily knows that she will be saved by a fairy godmother, so she doesn’t panic until it’s revealed that the fairy godmother, Yayoi/Lily, has also been trapped. Yayoi introduces herself quietly, while Lily introduces herself at a normal volume. Additionally, the dub adds dialogue where Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute declare their hatred for the fairy godmother. The sun goes down in an instant, and the villains rush off to the ball. Dialogue is added where Brooha orders the sun to go down. Miyuki/Emily is feeling down when Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April arrive in the form of mice. In the sub, Miyuki says that they’re Cinderella’s mice friends and Akane asks why she has to be a mouse; in the dub, Emily says that they’re playing a small part and Kelsey says that there is no such thing as a small part. Additionally, Candy appears, bringing a pumpkin with her. When asked what she is, in the sub, Candy says she’s a lizard, and in the dub, Candy says she’s a pumpkin dinosaur. I don’t recall any dinosaurs in ''Cinderella, though it would be really cool if there were one. Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April free Yayoi/Lily from her trap. Yayoi/Lily then pulls out a two-fingered wand and casts a spell reminiscent of Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning. This is dimmed in the dub. 39 29 peace thunder 1.png 39 30 sparkle lightning 1.png 39 31 peace thunder 2.png|"Chin chin pui pui yoooooo..." 39 32 sparkle lightning 2.png|"From a mere pumpkin, mouses small... haaaagh!" When casting the spell, Yayoi says, “Chin chin pui pui yoooo pui!” (I have no idea what that means, since the sub didn’t translate it. I’m guessing it’s gibberish.), while Lily says, “From a mere pumpkin, mouses small... haaagh! A glorious carriage and horses tall!” Sometimes, grammar must be sacrificed for the sake of a rhyme. Anyway, as Lily stated, the spell turns the pumpkin into a carriage and Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April into horses. Yayoi/Lily then shoots another spell at Miyuki/Emily, making the cage disappear and turning her servant clothes into a gown. Yayoi says, “Pui!” as she does this; Lily says, “And for this girl who’s such a mess, a gown that would suit a true princess!” Yayoi/Lily then gives Miyuki/Emily glass slippers. I like that this explains why the slippers don’t disappear at midnight like the rest of the clothing: it isn’t magically conjured. This is unfortunately a shortcoming of the Mahoutsukai episode. After Yayoi/Lily warns Miyuki/Emily to leave the house by midight, Miyuki/Emily sets off in the carriage. In the sub, Akane asks why she’s a horse and Nao says, “Oh, well.”; in the dub, Kelsey asks why there’s a dinosaur in “Cinderella” and April agrees that it’s unfitting. In the sub, Miyuki points out that there’s a full moon; in the dub, Candy does so. This prompts a “werewolf” to appear in the form of Wolfrun/Ulric, who blows the carriage off-course and destroys it. Him doing so is darkened in the dub. 39 33 nao and akane.png|Akane: "How can this be happening!?" 39 34 april and kelsey.png|Emily: "He's huffing and puffing my beautiful carriage away!" For some reason, Wolfrun/Ulric’s attack turned Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April back into mice. As Wolfrun/Ulric disappears, dialogue is added where Emily calls Ulric “one bad wolf,” even though her lips aren’t moving. We fade to Pop, and the transition is shortened in the dub. Pop panics some more, and that’s pretty much it. The sub then gives us the eyecatches, which show Princess Happy and an Akanbe. We cut to the palace, where it turns out Reika/Chloe is the prince. Shots of a sign that says, “The Path” are removed from the dub. 39 35 path 1.png 39 36 path 2.png Reika is serious when she announces that she is the prince who is searching for a bride; Chloe says that she has to be the prince due to a “boy shortage,” and that she must meet all the potential brides in the kingdom (hard to do, man). It turns out that the villains chased away all of the other guests. All three of them tell Reika/Chloe to dance with them, even Majorina/Brooha. In the sub, Wolfrun says that the wicked stepmother didn’t court the prince in the original and Majorina says she wants to marry, too; in the dub, Ulric says that Brooha is too old to dance and Brooha says that she’s “in phenominal shape for her age!” Reika/Chloe refuses, but the three continue to pressure her to dance with one of them since Cinderella won’t be coming. We then cut to Miyuki/Emily running to the palace, determined to give Cinderella her happy ending. She trips on the root of a tree and is picking herself up when Yayoi/Lily arrives on her broomstick. Yayoi/Lily says that Miyuki/Emily has to hurry or she won’t make it, and Akane/Kelsey gets an idea. We cut to the palace, where Reika/Chloe is being chased by the villains. Then, Miyuki/Emily and the other arrive on Yayoi/Lily’s broomstick and crash into the villains, blowing them away. Reika/Chloe offers Miyuki/Emily to dance, and the other four depart. Reika/Chloe confesses that she has no experience in dancing, but the two decide to just have fun. During this conversation, it’s pretty obvious that the animation department decided to take a breather. It’s entirely done in stills. Then, we get shots of the palace, and the two dance. In the sub, this has no dialogue; in the dub, Emily asks how Chloe ended up being the prince (which Chloe handwaves by saying it’s a long story) and the two ask each other how they like their characters. The others look on. Akane says she can finally rest, while Kelsey says Emily and Chloe are a good couple. Pop looks on in the real world and is relieved that they’ve made it to the ball (in the dub he says that Cinderella now has to make it home before midnight). It’s 11:55 in the world of the story, so the grouup now has to act out the scene where Miyuki/Emily flees the ball and leaves a glass slipper behind. It’s pretty funny due to the fact that Reika/Chloe is a bad actor. However, the villains have returned, and they refuse to let Miyuki/Emily leave. However, Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April jump into the hairdos of Majorina/Brooha and Akaoni/Brute, tickling and distracting them. Yayoi/Lily tries to cast a spell on the trio (Yayoi says, “Chin chin pui pui yooo –” while Lily says, “Incubus Binkubus Stinku–!” I wonder whether Saban knows what an incubus is. The link may be inappropriate for younger readers.), but Majorina/Brooha knocks the wand out of her hand. Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April distract Wolfrun/Ulric and Akaoni/Brute so much that they crash into Majorina/Brooha and send the trio crashing to the bottom of the stairs. Reika/Chloe then picks up Yayoi/Lily and asks whether she’s all right. In the sub, there’s a sparkling shot of Reika/Chloe’s face, and Yayoi/Lily blushes. This is cut from the dub. Remember, kids, homosexuality is bad! (Maaaan, I wish the media didn’t actually think that. We need to show our kids homosexual relationships, not censor them. Why would Saban listen to homophobes, anyway?? 39 37 homosexuality 1.png 39 38 homosexuality 2.png Well, I’m not too mad, because the dub leaves in another shot of Yayoi/Lily blushing. They’re sparkling, too. 39 39 homosexuality 3.png Miyuki/Emily takes off her slipper and prepares to leave, but Wolfrun/Ulric interferes by turning the slipper into an Akanbe/Buffoon. It’s just a normal red one this time, not a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. Akaoni/Brute asks why, and Wolfrun/Ulric acknowledges his mistake. Miyuki/Emily prepares to transform. However, the others’ Smile/Glitter Pacts are still in the real world (and the mice couldn’t carry them, anyway). This leaves Miyuki/Emily to transform into Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky by herself. In the sub, the usual footage of Miyuki putting her Cure Décor into the Smile Pact is changed to show her wearing gloves. The dub doesn’t do this. 39 40 miyuki smile pact.png 39 41 emily glitter pact.png|Emily: "Insert Glitter Charm!" After transforming, Happy/Lucky does the group catchphrase by herself and acknowledges that it’s awkward without the others. Akane notes that she mentioned “five lights” even though only one of them is transformed, while Kelsey tells Lucky not to criticize herself because she’s a “Force of one”. For an awkward moment, the Akanbe/Buffoon and Happy/Lucky stand there and stare at each other. This is shortened in the dub. The Akanbe/Buffoon then hops to the top of the stairs. Reika/Chloe tells Happy/Lucky that she has to defeat the Akanbe/Buffoon before midnight, which happens to be in three minutes. I’m gonna keep track of that and see if she actually defeats the Akanbe/Buffoon in that time. Happy/Lucky then chases the Akanbe/Buffoon, which is incredibly quick. Fairly humorous dialogue is added where Lucky tells the Buffoon to “fight like a shoe, and give her back her shoe!” In less than a minute of screentime, a minute passes on the clock. Time jumps: fun for the whole family! There’s a well-animated sequence where the Akanbe/Buffoon beats up Happy/Lucky as they’re falling off the tower. In seventeen seconds, another minute passes. I’m pretty sure the clock is evil, too. Candy uses the Candy Décor/Charm (the dub’s Royal Clock says, “Activate Glitter Charm! Sweets!”, but the sub’s says, “Let’s go! Sweets!” and it’s the Candy Décor in the sub, so I think the dub version is called the Candy Charm). This causes it to rain sweets and knock the Akanbe/Buffoon into the ground. The sub proceeds to make a pun. In Japanese, “''ame”'' is a word for “sweets,” but the word for “rain” is also “ame.” Thus, Yayoi and Reika say, “An ame of ame?” (“Candy rain?”) and Akane tells them that was a terrible pun. In the dub, they say, “Candy rain?” and Kelsey says, “Sweet!” Now that Happy/Lucky has her chance, she squanders time by lecturing the Akanbe/Buffoon for trying to destroy Cinderella. And then we get a new attack!! Oh, boy! Happy/Lucky puts the Décor/Charm she uses for Rainbow Burst into her Princess Candle/Wand. Happy says, “Pegasus, lend me your power!” while Lucky says, “Calling Pegasus! Give me all your power!” The Princess Candle/Wand unleashes a pink beam that turns Cure Happy into Princess Happy. Akane/Kelsey remarks that she’s powered up, and Reika/Chloe postulates that it’s because she cares so much about Cinderella. Name Change: Cure Happy’s new attack is called Cinderella Happy Shower. In the same vein, Glitter Lucky’s is called Cinderella Sparkle Storm. The new attack is like Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm, except the heart Happy/Lucky shoots is gigantic, and its power sends Happy/Lucky flying off into the distance. The clock strikes midnight, and Reika/Chloe picks up the purified glass slipper. Shortly afterwards, Happy/Lucky crash-lands in front of her house and de-transforms. Miyuki says that Cinderella made it home by midnight; Emily says she made it and hopes the other Cinderellas don’t have to crash-land like she did. Outside of the book, Pop celebrates the girls’ victory and anticipates the conclusion. Back in the story, Reika/Chloe arrives with two suspiciously familiar attendants to find the glass slipper’s owner. Reika/Chloe asks her attendants to bring out the slipper in question. One of the attendants, who reveals herself to be Majorina/Brooha, has enlarged the slipper so it won’t fit Miyuki/Emily. Akaoni/Brute comes running out of the house to try on the slipper, and it’s a perfect fit. As the villains celebrate, Akaoni says he wants the honeymoon to be on the Isle of Demons, while Brute says he’ll finally be royalty. However, the slipper breaks under the weight of his foot (with an added “boing” sound in the dub). It turns out the big slipper isn’t the real one, seeing as Candy emerges from Reika/Chloe’s carriage with the true slipper. The villains and the heroes fight over it, and it ends up landing right on Miyuki/Emily’s foot, revealing it to be a perfect fit. Dialogue is added where Emily says it fits “like a glove.” Reika asks Miyuki to marry her, while Emily asks if she’ll be their princess. Miyuki/Emily agrees, of course, and the two hold hands, bringing the group back to the real world. The villains teleport away, and Miyuki/Emily thanks the others for helping give Cinderella her happy ending. Before Miyuki/Emily explains how they helped, Akane asks why she’s thanking them, while Kelsey says Emily can thank her by giving her cheese. Emily also mentions that she doesn’t know how a pumpkin dinosaur fit in. Pop says that while the story hits the same plot points, it’s very different from what it used to be, and he wonders if that’s okay. Candy says that it’ll be fine because the story is more fun now. In the dub, Candy says the story is better because it has a pumpkin dinosaur, and April says she still doesn’t understand that. The episode ends there. Overall: This was such a fun episode! I will say it’s different from its Mahoutsukai counterpart, due to the latter being a surreal, comedy-focused episode and this one being more dramatic, but still funny. A major difference is that Mahoutsukai’s Cinderellla world had clones of the villains and other characters, so they weren’t aware of the story beforehand, while the villains in Smile knew what would happen and did their best to throw the story off-course. It was an interesting touch that made this episode suspenseful. I’d say that the two episodes are equally good, but in their own ways. The dub was pretty good, too, except for downplaying the homosexual subtext between Reika/Chloe and Yayoi/Lily. I hate it when shows censor homosexuality. 'Next time: 'Akane/Kelsey has to decide what her most important treasure is! Category:Blog posts